Generally, an electrical connector for being joined to a cable provides an latch unit at the inserted end thereof to lock a mating electrical connector for preventing to coming off and interrupting signal transmission.
The conventional connector, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an insulation body A having a plurality of conductive terminals C distributed therein, a flexible holding element B and a mating connector D. The conductive terminals C connect the cable through the rear end of the insulation body A. The insulation body A has an inserted opening A1 at the front end thereof, providing the mating connector D with transmission interface inserted into the inserted opening A1. A lateral edge of the inserted opening A1 provides two opposite clamping seats A2 for locating the holding element B. The holding element B includes a base plate B1 and a bend section B2 being bent from a lateral side of the base plate B1 the bend section B2 is parallel and opposite to the base plate B1. The bend section B2 forms a press section B3 at the end thereof and the press section B3 extends a press rib B4 corresponding to the clamping seats A2. Each of clamping seats A2 have a groove A3 forming a limit press space with the press rib B4 therein. A slit ribB5 is manufacture with splitting between the bend section B2 and the press part B3 corresponding to the locking groove D1 of the mating electrical connector D. Flexibility of the holding element B allows the slit ribB5 locking with the mating electrical connector D.
However, when the preceding conventional electrical connector is joined to the paring electrical connector D by means of the holding element B as shown in FIG. 1—1, only the slit rib B5 locked the locking groove D1 of the mating electrical connector D cause by a transverse displacement gap resulted relatively from pressing the flexibility of the slit rib B5 in groove. Thus increasing the moment of force and decreasing endurance against the operations of inserting and detaching. In this way, life span of the electrical connector is shortened relatively.